1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for saving content of objects displayed in a viewer program in a repository file for later review by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oftentimes, when Internet users are “surfing” the Web, they may come upon a page they may want to retain for later viewing. To save such a page, the user would use the file menu items on browsers, such as the Microsoft Corporation Internet Explorer and Netscape Communications Corporation Netscape Navigator, and select the “file save” option. After selecting the “file save” menu item, the user must then specify a file name and directory location of where to store the currently viewed page.
Advertisements are presented to Internet users in at least two formats, banner advertisements and separate advertisement windows. A banner ad comprises HTML code embedded in a web page the user is viewing that typically displays a graphic identifying the advertiser. The displayed graphic typically includes a hypertext link such that if the user selects the displayed graphic, the web browser downloads the advertisement page at the hypertext link. With separate advertisement windows, when a user proceeds to a site, a separate browser window is opened including the advertisement page.
In both these situations, if the user is interested in the advertisement, then the user must select the banner ad graphic or advertisement window to view the advertisement page. The user would then have to use the “file save” menu item to save the advertisement page for later consideration. These operations that users must perform to save the content of an advertisement page requires the user to divert attention from the page they are currently viewing and perform multiple user interface operations to display the content in a separate file.
Thus, with the current browser art, users are discouraged from saving displayed content as the user may not want to divert attention to perform the save operation. There is thus a need in the browser art to allow users to save displayed content they are viewing that do not require the diversions and delays associated with current techniques for saving web pages, such as those techniques that use the file menu items on the web browser.